


Sweeter Than Honey-Fruit

by AmuletRebel



Series: Yurileth Week 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Female Byleth, Flirting, Fluff, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, Yurileth Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmuletRebel/pseuds/AmuletRebel
Summary: Tea time. It was Byleth's way of bonding with her students; listening to their stories, learning their preferences, and also learning to be more expressive. Yuri always knew that. He just didn't expect her to invite him. He didn't oppose, of course, relishing in the chance to get up close and personal to the legendary Ashen Demon. He wondered if he could make that normally stoic face blush or laugh.4 times Yuri tries to flirt and 1 time Byleth flirts back
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & My Unit | Byleth, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Yurileth Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749703
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	Sweeter Than Honey-Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Yurileth Week 2020 Prompt: Tea Time

~1~

“Tea?”

Byleth nodded. “That’s what I said.”

Yuri chuckled, moving his hand to his hip and looking her up and down as if assessing her. Because he was. He didn’t know what she was playing, wandering down to Abyss and outright asking him to join her for tea on the surface. Then again, he had witnessed her do so with several other students when passing by the courtyard. Even Hapi was a little perkier when she came back from her little break time with the Professor. So, he figured, why the hell not?

“Alright, friend. I’ll play your game.”

She innocently tilted her head at his words, her brows furrowing slightly with confusion. But then she straightened herself up and motioned him to follow her. He went with her up through the passage—it seemed she had memorized at least that part of Abyss at this point—and out to the courtyard, just as he expected her to take him. She motioned for him to sit while she started making the tea. He cautiously sat down, not one to lower his guard for anything.

It was a ridiculous feeling, especially since so many student witnesses were around if she ever tried anything. But it was a force or habit. Deep down, he actually didn’t trust himself around her. It was obvious she was incredibly attractive. Her wide hips and ample bosom made all boyish fantasies flood to the surface. Her smile was subtle, rarely present, but never fake. She was honest, brutally so. It wasn’t a quality many people had nowadays. And for all those reasons, it seemed he too had fallen under her spell.

But would he ever admit to that? Highly unlikely.

Byleth set his cup down in front of him and he took a small whiff of the steam. “Ah, my favorite tea.” Honey-Fruit Blend was truly a blessing. “You really know what I like, don’t you?” He added a wink at the end, lifting his cup to blow on the piping hot drink before taking a sip.

“I took a guess based on your preference,” she replied simply, taking a sip from her own cup. “I know you like sweet things, but not extravagant. So I thought the Honey-Fruit tea was a good choice.”

Did…? Did she not…?

He decided to test her theory, setting down his cup and leaning on his elbows with his chin on his folded hands. He smirked, looking over at her. “I see. Learning all about me, huh? Well, if you really wanted to know all that, I would’ve given you a nice little _private_ conversation.”

Instead of the typical reaction, Byleth set her own cup down, her head tilted to the side. “I just observed while passing by a few times. And hearing what your friends have told me about you.”

She was dense as a rock! Was she really that oblivious to blatant flirting? Nothing to be done about that, he supposed. Someone as direct as her probably needed more direct responses. But he wanted to try getting under his skin, leaving subtle clues that would one day make her pale cheeks flush pink. He took another sip. Maybe another time.

~2~

“Well, friend. Don’t you think it’s a little scandalous to be inviting your students to your quarters like this?” Yuri strode in when she opened the door, taking a good look around her room. It was neat, a little on the bare side. All the essentials were there. A few books of personal preference laid on the back shelf. He wasn’t surprised when they were all tactical books. Did she not have any interests outside of battle?

No, she definitely did. He knew from their previous tea times. She loved food, meat especially. She loved walking around the monastery without purpose. She loved sleeping in when she was allowed. All these weren’t things you’d instantly think up about a mercenary. He sat on one of the cushions on the floor, crossing his legs. He was a bit surprised that she actually invited him to her personal quarters to have tea.

“It’ll be alright,” she said, still in her neutral tone. “Seteth insists my door is left open a crack when I do this, so no one who passes by can get the wrong idea.”

She’s back to preparing tea for them, and he can smell his favorite one emanating from the pot. So she remembered. And she was still as dense as ever.

“Hm, I’m sure they’d make their own assumptions.” He leaned back, observing her with an intense, half-lidded gaze. “A beautiful man and woman sharing a cup of tea in her quarters? That’s definitely something they write romance novels about.”

“I guess.” Byleth simply shrugged and handed him his piping hot cup as always.

He resisted the boyish pout working its way onto his lips, pushing it down just in time as her lovely blue eyes met his face. Either she was being a tease now or she was still a lovable but oblivious idiot. It had been quite a few months and he had definitely seen new sides of her. He just hadn’t been the one causing them. Jealousy stirred in his gut whenever the house leaders—he meant all of them, not just the one in the house she taught—caused her to show little smiles or a silent huff of laughter.

“The White Heron Cup is coming up,” she said, taking a sip but not looking away from him.

Oh goddess above. “No,” he quickly responded, giving her no wiggle room.

She took it in stride though, not even flinching. “You don’t even know what I was about to say.”

Yuri crossed his arms, leaning on the table. “But I can take a good guess. Dancing is fun and all, but I don’t do it for other people’s entertainment.”

“I was actually going to ask you if Constance would be a good pick. You’ve spent more time around her than I have. I wouldn’t pressure you into someone you didn’t want.”

Oh. Well now he felt a little stupid. But he pulled the foot out of his mouth with a little quip. “You’d have to tear her off that dance floor if you ever change your mind.” He smiled teasingly, taking in the calm atmosphere between them.

He only wished he relished in it a little longer.

~3~ 

He was flattered when the first person she invited to her little tea times was him. But he was also a tad nervous, though he didn’t let that show. He had spent the past 5 years left with his thoughts of her, pondering if she was dead or alive, writing down and scratching out her name in his notebook over and over. He had to be realistic, but he also wanted to have faith.

And there she was, mint green hair and matching eyes. She had walked down to Abyss, leaving everyone stunned. She was really bad, promising to do better. Like any of this was really her fault. He was just so happy to see her again.

And he may have been overzealous in showing it.

“Has anyone ever told you that you stare very openly,” he said as the two sat in her quarters. They were free to actually close the door this time. And he would’ve been grateful. If her completely dense attitude wasn’t blocking him at every damn turn. But patience was a virtue. And she was worth it. “But if you insist on doing so, you’ll have to give me something in return.”

“Like what?” She tilted her head in that cute way she did when she was confused.

Ah, still no good. Maybe one day, she’d get used to it. He let a chuckle bubbled up in his throat before sipping his tea again. “Don’t worry about it, friend. Maybe one day you’ll find out.”

Byleth seemed to accept that answer, nodding her head. When she took another sip, he stared, but more subtly than her. He spent a little time wondering how those lips currently pressed against the cup’s lip would feel against his own. Or if her head would tickle his face when she laid next to him. And those full, voluptuous breasts possibly pressed against him… Sometimes his fantasies would travel to raunchier territory, but he quickly cut them off before they made a physical appearance.

“I could use your help on some tactics later if you don’t mind,” she spoke up, making his gaze shoot right back up to her minty eyes. “I was hoping to leave the enemy forces at a disadvantage as soon as possible.”

“Now you’re speaking my language. I have more than a few tricks still up my sleeve.”

~4~

The war was over. It was finally over. The grueling battles, the restless nights, the bustling war councils. It was over. And he relished in the glory of freedom. But…there was one last thing. Byleth invited him to tea. He almost laughed in her face when she suggested it. Not to mock her. It was still so cute how he could just casually ask that like they were back at the academy and not out winning a grand scale war.

But he cleaned himself up in his room down in Abyss before coming back up to the surface. Most of the allied troops cleared out from the monastery. Only major generals, her former students, remained on the ground. Even then, they had their own work to attend to. Meaning Byleth and Yuri occupied the gazebo for their tea time. Alone. No witnesses. Ugh, now he sounded like a scoundrel. He still was, but not in the monstrous way.

“You look radiant today,” he said, wanting to try being a little more straightforward. Because it was true. She was beautiful in every sense of the word.

“Hm?” Byleth looked up, blinking a couple times. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

No. She didn’t even hear him?! It felt kind of a waste to go in for a second attempt, the flirtatious moment already lost on the wind. His gloved hand moved to his lap, reaching inside one of the hidden pockets of his attire. His fingers toyed with the cool metal of the ring as he stared at her. Yuri shook his head.

“It was nothing, friend.”

“Are you sure?” Byleth asked, her face shifting to concern. “You look pretty serious.”

While he appreciated her looking at him in such a way to display that she cared, he really wished he could invoke much happier expressions from her through his words. A blush, a giggle. He got her to smile a couple times, soft and barely-there. But that wasn’t enough for him. He wanted to see her make those faces forever.

“I’m sure,” he said, pouring himself another cup of Honey-Fruit Blend. Even after all this time, her consideration for others showed itself in the simplest of ways. “I have a lot on my mind too. Frankly, I didn’t take too much time to consider what would happen once this war ended. Just the basics of my dreams.”

Byleth smiled, reaching over to place her hand over his. “I hope to see you fulfill that dream.”

He took a breath. It was now or never. Sink or swim. “I have a small favor to ask. Meet me at the Goddess Tower later tonight.”

A pause. Then a nod. “I’ll be there.”

~5~

The gazebo was their favorite place to steal away a little time for themselves. It had been sectioned off during the monastery’s reconstruction, just for their own personal use most days. They smiled together, drinking Honey-Fruit Blend and telling each other how their work was going. He was content, a feeling he never believed he’d get. But he was. As he set his now empty cup down, he noticed she was staring again. He smirked, giving this one last little try.

“It’s been quite some time. I can’t fathom as someone as gorgeous as you still stares so openly at little old me.”

This time, however, he jolted in surprise when pink dusted her cheeks. She sipped her tea, glancing away. “It’s difficult,” she said in a soft voice, “with the more gorgeous man in the world sitting across from me.”

Did she really just…? He couldn’t help himself. He threw his head back and laughed, loud and joyfully.

“W-what?” Byleth stared at him, wide-eyed. “It’s…It’s the truth.”

“Byleth,” he said once he came down from his laughing fit. “Are you actually _flirting_ with me~?” He leaned on the table like he normally did, looking at her with a sultry smile playing on his lips.

She was clearly embarrassed, twirling a lock of her mint hair around her finger. “I just thought I’d give it a try.”

“You’re so adorable.” Despite his own teasing, his smile melted into something sweeter. “I’m lucky you said yes.”

His wife smiled back at him, lifting her hand to gaze at the ring resting snugly on her finger. It glinted in the afternoon sun’s rays. He lifted his own hand to meet hers, his own ring shining and sending a wave of happiness to his core. He loved her so much. And he hoped they could share more days like this, sharing tea in their favored spot with nothing but smiles and laughter. Maybe…with a third to share it with. Someone who inherited his wife’s beautiful eyes, and of course his undeniable charm.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's already the end. But I was late to the party. So I might as well finish it. And I still have something else planned. Alas, never enough time in the day.


End file.
